mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 14: The Secret Life of Ferguson
"The Secret Life of Ferguson" was originally released on July 19, 2010. Description The Boys of Summer are back with another dose of their unique brand of advice -- in fact, we're going to supply you with some free advice right here, in the very next sentence. You should pre-order one of our fine T-shirts. Here's some more: You should leave a message on our voicemail, at 203-MBM-BAM1. Boom. You just got advised, and you haven't even started listening to the show yet. Suggested Talking Points Spiderbelly, Tiller-snoot, Google Voice Follies, Ferguson Sex Change, Couldn't Care More, Jazz Cigarettes, Hans Solo and Chewy, Rock Lobster Diet, SHIRTS Outline 00:23 - Intro. Justin mentions that he plans on ending the podcast with Episode 638, and also that listeners who joined during the first 25 episodes will be part of the founder's club. 02:05 - I received my first job out of college in March, and I am still employed here. I was curious when it was appropriate to ask for a raise and how to go about doing it. My boss is a really nice guy, but due to my social anxiety and my lack of fully understanding the intricacies of a workplace and this workplace in particular, I'm afraid to bring it up. What do you suggest? -- An anonymous emailer on gmail 05:19 - Formspring - MBMBaM, I have been chosen to be a best man in my friend's wedding, and I've been trying very hard to figure out what to say for the toast. Do you have any suggestions? Thanks. 06:50 - Hey My Brother My Brother and Me, I was just wondering, I'm gonna be going to college in the fall, are there any essential college things that I should do in college? Thank you. -- Google Voice 9:26 - Hey. It's not to choose from everywhere. Nine. Well, you know, I was really knows where you at some of that the picks up pick up the phone lines. I wouldn't touch. Anyway, my girlfriend's going away. ON. For about a month. And I'm gonna be here alone here and I don't know what to do. I have friends but anyway once I, just, thanks. Bye. -- Google Voice 10:53 - Hey it's a Saturday am. I was serious questions for you this time. One, do you think that will me, I'm loser, mall. Hey, do the or innocent and why he had act.The title goof appears in this section. 13:22 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Nina, who asks: Am I pregnant? I had dry hump sex with my boyfriend on Friday and I was on my period. I am having weird feeling in my stomach and under my stomach and under my stomach it hurts my lower back hurts or is it that I am thinking that I am pregnant that why am I feeling like this? 15:15 - Hey, I'm leaving my job of two years next week and I'm very, very excited about the move. I know on my last day during my exit interview I'll be asked why I'm leaving. My issue is, should I tell my horrible bosses that they suck and everyone who works under them hates their own lives or should I play nice to avoid burning bridges in case I ever need a reference? I really wanna tell them what's up for the sake of my friends and coworkers that I'm leaving behind. Tristan can't help them. 17:26 - Which is correct? I couldn't care less, or I could care less. I've heard both used, but we need a definitive answer. - A Baby 19:05 - So, I'm 19 and from Scotland. I have been actively going out drinking, fraternizing in the clubs for about a year and a half now. I'm coming to America for a few weeks, months, in September and I'm not going to be allowed to legally drink. What the fuck do I do? I go out about three to four times a week at the moment and I can't imagine the horror of not being allowed to drink. What would you guys suggest to do to fill my time or to get into bars?The title goof reappears in this section. 21:53 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Bottom Crawler, who asks: In movies, who is the greatest? Who is the greatest? Your favorite protagonist. Who is the greatest? Your favorite villain. Who is the greatest? Your favorite duo. Protagonist: Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone). Haha. You wanna see and American tough guy? Rocky has done it all. Walk the streets, playing with a ball. Own a restaurant and unite the world through boxing. Villain: The Queen. Lucille Laverne. The old witch who fed Snow White the poison apple so that she could be "fairest of them all." Duo: Hans Solo (Harrison Ford) and Chewysic 26:28 - Formspring - What are your views on the use of recreational drugs? 29:03 - I've recently started working for my mother. She's running for public office. I'm basically her personal assistant and media director, which just means I run her Facebook and Twitter. The problem I'm having is that I'm trying to take the job seriously and try to act professional while my mother does the opposite. She'll poke fun at me and treat me like 14 year old while I'm trying to work. How can I try to establish a work relationship without upsetting her? Any advice? - Scotty (a lady) 30:45 - I work at a retail store and have to deal with the occasional douchebag customer who thinks it's appropriate to yell and scream at me over policies and practices that aren't mine. Do you have any suggestions on tactics to respond to people like this and still keep my sense of self worth? - Tucker 31:51 - Dear McElroy clan, I'm 19 and my girlfriend has just given birth to my first son Alfie. My question is, how do I become fatherly? I generally wear a dressing gown and slippers when lazing around and do enjoy a Werther's original along with other boiled sweets. Do I need to start smoking a pipe or wearing a tweed jacket? - Benjamin 33:44 - Formspring - I recently got a new girlfriend and I have been trying to introduce my friends to her. A select few, all dudes, seem to be acting as if she has the plague or something. They don't want me coming over to their house with her anymore. What the hell happened? 35:49 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Treetops, who asks: Is there an easier way to lose weight than this? [The music video for Rock Lobster] 37:25 - Formspring - People often say I look like Jack Black. Is that a good thing? 39:00 - Housekeeping 43:38 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user William E., who asks: Does anyone remember a Sudafed medicine commercial that aired from 1992 to 1993 that shows a woman and her car, what did you think of it? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:End of MBMBaM Category:Tristan the Marine